Naruros silence
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: When naruto is 5 he is tortued to bear death and meets a girl named Alessawhp gives him the power of a god of pain amd fear
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was running it was his birthday and like every year he was running from a mob with the pink woman leading the charge. He had told his parents that the pink woman was evil and hurt him but they called him a liar and punished him for it.

Naruto ran as hard as he could but was stopped when the pink haired woman's daughter tripped him.

"Mommy, Mommy look I caught him. I caught the demon!" she said happily.

"Good work Sakura now bring him we must cleanse the world of his sin," the pink woman said as to tall men grabbed him by the arms and drags him to a pike.

Once he was tied to the pike, the pink haired woman spoke "Today is a great day we will finally free ourselves from the nine tailed demon fox by burning him in the fires of hell where he came from," she yells as she threw a torch on the pike and Naruto's flesh burns.

Naruto screen does the fires lick that is skin and flesh fell from his bones and muscle. He fought with all he had against the ties That bound him to the fire you begged and pleaded for his life but would not want help came he gave up his last words ready. But before you could speak them a voice rang out to him.

"Tell me child do you wish for the world feel the pain you have," a small girl's voice spoke to him in his mind.

"Yes," he croaked out.

"Then take the power of Gods," the voice spoke as she morphed it to a deep yellow over took him and a bloody red mixed with it and the burning stopped and he fell to the ground the pike replaced by a rusty steel rod anchored to the ground by barbed wire. Stood on top was what was Naruto, Naruto's rage and fear a tall being wearing a leather pair of loose fitting pants and an iron fox mask and holding a grate knife in his right hand and holding the 5 year old Naruto in his left arm. the fox jumped into the crowd killing them one by one till there was only one survivor Sakura that it left untouched leaving a note against the iron pole that read

The streets run red with the blood of sinners and the innocent has been freed from its shackles now that the gods have found him. Never forget in the eyes of a child the parents are gods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
new fic mother ever


	2. Chapter 2

When word spread that Naruto Uzumaki had killed and those people disappeared. Many people had different thoughts and reactions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KONAHA MENTAL HOSPITAL (1) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura liked her new jacket it felt like a hug but it made her unable to play. She really wanted to play with the nurses. They were pretty and she bet their blood was to. She wondered how the god was doing maybe he got her sacrifices and would come for her so they could kill more.

"Hello miss how are you doing?" a deep voice came from behind her.

"Hehehe I'm happy I saw god! He was so strong, he killed them all, even mommy, but she was a bad girl so it's ok," she said with a manic grin.

"Tell me who this god of yours is?" the bandaged man asked.

"Oh he is so good and strong but angry and weak he will clean this world of the sinners like mommy;" she said looking him in the one eye.

"Tell me girl would you like to leave here and get to kill a lot of people," he asked.

"Yesyesyesyes sooooo much," she said trying to hug the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX UZUMAKI COMPOUND XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was passed out drunk she had been hitting the hard for the week and this was the first time she had fallen asleep.

Minato was caring for his wife and had left his 2 remaining kids to their own devices.

"Whys mommy and daddy sad?" the youngest of the Uzumaki Naruko asked her older brother Menma. (2)

"they miss Naruto," he answered.

"Where is Naruto?" Naruko asked.

While Menma was only a few minutes older and his sister he knew it was his job to protect her same as it was Naruto's to protect him.

"He went to another village," Menma lied.

"Oh well when will he be back?" Naruko asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Not for a long time," he answered.

"Ok … I'm bored want to play a game," Naruko offered.

"Sure, how about hide and seek? I'm it," he said and started to count as Naruko hid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX IN THE SILENT VILLAGE (3) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled sitting on his newly forged throne is was made of rusted iron and had a fox mask carved on each arm rest.

Below was a massive village with grotesque figures roaming the streets whale to a normal eye it looked normal the army of monsters was ready at a moment's notice to slaughter any that intruded on their god's domain with ill intent (4).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1: Sakura has been driven mad by Naruto's powers

2: Naruto is the oldest of them Naruko and Menma and was very overprotective of them.

3: it is Silent hill

4: the monsters from the first 3 games and the movies


	3. Chapter 3

Danzo smiled, The Hokage had found out about root and had come to decide if they would be shut down and to prove their use he was going to introduce him to Sakura.

Sakura was in her lab playing with her latest creation it was a tall female human with a trunk like appendage where its head would be and 2 long club like arms it was striking a punching dummy that was dressed as Danzo.

"What is that thing?" Minato asked.

"That is the closer, a beast made from flesh and bone made to hunt and kill our enemies. This one was built to destroy civilian cities 30 of them could easily kill the whole population in an hours' time," Danzo explained.

"Why would we need something like that?" Minato yelled at the war hawk.

"In case a war breaks out again this will devastate our enemies supply lines," Danzo answered.

"No! I want them destroyed now," Minato yelled.

"Ok," a young girl's voice said followed by the sound of a blade ripping thru flesh and bone.

Minato turned to see a huge rusty blade impairing the closer. It was held in the air by a girl no older than 12 she was covered in blood and of not for a few unstained strands of punk hair he would swear she was a redhead. The worst part was she was completely naked except for a butcher's apron that had been trimmed to meet her size.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"Uh… I think my name was Sakura I guess? You can call me that Minato," she said as she started to strip the corpse of its skin and muscle revealing a human woman skeleton on the center of that beast.

"Are you the one who made that monster?" Minato asked.

"Ya I make them when Danzo wants them I don't really care for monsters I just like doing my duty," she explained going to a workbench.

"And what is your duty?" Minato asked looking over her shoulder to reveal another corps this one's skin was stretched around a door frame and was open up as she worked on its organs.

"Preparing for the gods return and having my body ready to bare his children. I can't wait! When he returns he will purify this world of its sins," she turned hands covered in blood with a beating heart in her hand.

"And who is this god?" Minato said growing worried.

"Don't you know he was the man who killed my mom and slaughtered those that tried to kill him, the man I love Naruto," she said throwing everything off the table revealing a perfect replica of Naruto's face carved in to the bench.

Minato didn't know what to do, so he went on instinct and his instinct said to stab her in the head so he went for it but missed. She slipped away taking a whip made of barbed wire out of her pouch she shot it towards Minato who dodged it but he was not the target behind him was a switch and when pulled it raveled an army of grotesque beasts. They all charged towards him. He dodged around them using his arsenal of jutsu to kill them as he went through.

After 5 minutes of the fight all that's left were Sakura and Minato.

"Thank you for helping me dismantle the monsters Minato," Sakura thanked letting lose a whistle calling 10 human figures all dressed in a nurse uniform caring blades and needles to clean up the pile of gore that Minato was standing in.

"What you weren't trying to kill me with them?" Minato said stepping out of the gore.

"Oh I would never kill gods parent's I was just going to dismantle the army," she expand drawing a curtain.

Behind the curtain were hundreds of boxes that were filled with bones organs and muscles.

"Well am sorry I tried to kill you," Minato apologized.

"oh no trouble Danzo sends someone to kill me like 2 times a day sometimes 3 so I'm use to it, speaking of Danzo told me earlier if things go bad I should kill you but I don't want to so I think Danzo has left to run away can I kill him," Sakura said.

"First I would like you to talk to a friend of mine," Minato said taking Sakura to the Yamanaka clan to be evaluated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HINATA POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata had tried to run away but was caught by her father and punished severely her eyes had been removed and had the chakra network removed and replanted her eyes were now completely blind. She sat in her cell waiting to be put to death.

"hello there my name is Kabuto and my boss would like to give you a job," Kabuto said entering the cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh Hinata is getting a job from kabuto wonder what she will be doing.

I'm giving major characters their own chapter or a bit of one at the end to for shadow the first real chapter.

Next time is Kushina and Tsunade.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Hinata's first day at her job her boss had given back her sight back. It wasn't like the byakugan, she still had telescopic and x ray vision but that was all. Of course she was not complaining but the doctor said that the previous person that held her job had these eyes but passed on and had left them for the next one to take the job(1).

Kabuto had not said much about his boss just that he had killed his old one.

Her job was simple the second someone entered the village she got a full report on them she had to separate them into three categories. The first was visitors. The second was threats. And the third was sinners the sinners would see the true silent hill and she understood why the people who saw the true silent hill were horrible they were killers, rapists and the worst of all was pedophiles they got it the worst.

"So how do you like the new eyes?" an innocent voice asked.

"Um I am thankful for them uh who are you," she asked looking at the blond boy in a dirty orange jumpsuit followed closely by a tall menacing figure with a fox mask.

"My name is Naruto and this is my village what do you think?" he responded.

"It's wonderful the one the normal people see is so calm and peaceful but the one for the sinners is so chaotic and painful it's the perfect balance.

"I'm glad you like it," he said sitting down.

The two talked about many things that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with Kushina and Tsunade XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up you two! It's 3 in the afternoon," Shizune yelled dumping a bucket of water on Kushina and Tsunade.

"Fuck off! I'm grieving," Kushina groaned in nursing her hangover.

For the last 5 years Kushina had been none stop drinking with her old teacher Tsunade. Due to her massive luck she had paid off Tsunade's debt in a matter of weeks and now they were so rich they had no money troubles so now it was nothing but drinking gambling and sleeping.

"At the market today I saw a leaf nin asking for you we need to leave…again," Shizune said with a sigh.

At that the two drunks got up and moving in five minutes they were ready to leave and were on their way.

"So where to next?" Kushina asked sipping from her flask.

"A small village called silent hill it popped up a little over 5 years ago and apparently it is a safe haven the founder has a seal matrix that makes anyone that enters unable to wield chakra," Shizune explained.

"Does it have any casinos?" Tsunade asked.

"Ya one called the lucky fox and before you ask yes it has liquor, a big company ships out of their called drunk fox one of the hardest hitting bears in the world its illegal in most countries," Shizune expand looking at the map.

It took than 5 days to get to silent hill. When they entered they rented a room from the biggest inn in town and the first thing they was get enough bozz to get an elephant drunk and spent the night drowning their sorrows.

"You hic know what I should hic go back and kill that basterd Minato," Kushina slurred.

"Do you think I'll ever be a mom? I always wanted to be a mom but after Dan died I had no one," Tsunade slurred.

"Ok I think that's enough for one night how about you both go to sleep," Shizune said tucking them in.

When the two drunks woke up they saw a small boy sitting at the end of their beds with blond hair whisker marks and a dirty orange jumpsuit. Behind the boy was a monster of a man wearing a rusty iron fox mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1\. Naruto made them they're the eyes of the god boss


End file.
